Naruto Fanfiction: Which is the right choice
by KamikiUchiha
Summary: A girl named Valerie moved to The Hidden Leaf Village, after her past experience, she has to make the right choice. Self-Insert for some characters Rating Varies.
1. Chap 1 -My name is Valerie-

I don't get it... since young, I was bullied. When I was 3 Years old, they pushed me, forcing me to hummiliation. "Why?" always run through my mind when I get pushed to the hard ground. "I should just commit sucide", "Stabbing myself repeatedly will end my hurt, I might as well go with it" Thoughts like these always pop up. I always cried myself to sleep. I probably experienced all the kind of pranks in the world, from having my face smashed into pie to getting food filled with Hot pepper extract.

-Diary Entry Made by Valerie-

Moved from home, but it'll be the same... getting bullied, being ignored. Idk why people do this to me... I try so hard to make friends but they all think I'm rubbish... not even worth to be seen. Why? I always get sucidal thoughts... But never once did I want to try so. Anyways I'm moving to a so-called Hidden Leaf Village... alone like always.

-After Diary entry-

"Hope I don't jinx anything up..." I said as I walked in my new, two-story house. Though I'm not rich, my parents who are staying back in their comfy house had bought me a house, school supplies and a credit card... okay maybe they are considered rich but that's not the point. "We're done moving everything" the Movers said as they close my white house door. Maybe a little change will do me good.. it's better... although I'm not a Jinchuriki like those mentioned, I always get bullied. I looked at myself in the mirror, "Orange Ponytails... Nerdy glasses... Old worn out jeans... it's all gonna change"

-Approx 3 hours of makeover and shopping-

I walk in my house, putting down my bag of clothes, shoes, contact lenses and other things while having a satisfied grin. My hair, now coloured red, long and curly hairstyle. I put my glasses down "Though I hate it, these glasses will remind me that I was once a nerd..." I thought to myself and grab my contact lense casing. After a little dress, not really much make-up, I looked at myself in the mirror. My nerdy side seemed to had vanish, now seeing a girl wearing a shirt with words designed in pink saying: Dealing with life, and small 'short (very) jeans" I decide to pack everything before going to my new school.

-After 30 mins of packing or procrasinating-

"Here we are! Ninja High..." I whispered to myself. Thought my new looks doesn't seem so, I still felt shy. "Dangit Naruto! U just had to mess it!" A Guy shouted, he looked really much like a dog, just with messy hair". "Well SORRY, How was I suppose to know that dogs... Hey, are you okay?" A blonde, spiky haired man asked. "I'm fine... Just a little shy to go in, I just moved here" I replied, giving them a smile. "Don't worry, how bout we show you in?" Kiba asked (Idk why almost every story I include Kiba... idk, I think we're like the same :3 Just that my dog name is Pop) "Common, we'll show you the place around" Naruto said after introducing theirselves to me.

**Thanks for reading c: rmb to rate, favorite and check out the NEXT chapter**


	2. Chap 2 -Starter Test-

-Diary Entry-

Today didn't went out as planned... I mean I did meet 2 guys named Kiba and Naruto but.. The Hokage was... lets say drunk. She punched Naruto in the face for him well.. failing to catch a kitten. I got my Schedule though... But I seriously hope things would go as planned. I gave them my number and address and they said that they will walk me to school... I guess it's good. I might get good grades, get a hot boyfriend and become fashionably popular... but my past will always leave a stain on me. Ah well, guess I'll let fate decide life for me.

-Phone vibrates-

"Hey there.. Valerie, am I right? It's Naruto, I just wanna remind you that we have school tommorow, me and Kiba gonna walk you to school... as friends! See ya tommorow" The text popped up as I on it. After thinking for awhile, I replied "Sure Ikik, See you tommorow, at 9 A.m sharp" before closing and locking my diary, checking to see if my phone's alarm is set and went to a deep sleep.

-Waking up-

My phone started beeping loudly. "My god, it's 8 in the morning... CAN'T I GET SOME DANG REST?" As I opened my eyes, thinking and asking who is the dang idiot who put his/her phone alarm this loud. After I stopped in my Zombie trance, I stared at my phone... and off the alarm. As my egg started boiling, I took a refreshing bath. Cracking my egg, I checked the time... 8.30 in green bold numbers started flashing. "Ughh.. I am not used to this" I complained and I hurried myself in eating my egg. I did my makeup and so till a door knocked. Surprised as I never actually had a visitor, I startled, causing myself to fall to the ground. I hurriedly grab my school bag and dashed out, to see Kiba and Naruto waiting for me.

"Dangit, don't she know she has a starter test at 9.30? It was stated in her schedule" Kiba complained to a Ramen-eating Naruto, who was enjoying is meal of ramen. "Hey guys" I said to them as I flung my door open. "Come on lets go to school, you got a starter test, remember?" Naruto managed to say even though is mouth was stuffed with the noodles.

-After a trip to school-

"We have this starter test for new students to see what level their power is or so. Naruto, Kiba you two were not needed, but you can watch" Shizune said. "COME ON SHOW ME YOUR POWER" Tsunade shouted. Suddenly a Giant robot appeared, the room turned into a grassland. "This place is engineered to change it's surrounding to find out your capability"

-During fight-

I kept dodging every mouth it made to me as I gotten scared. "Ughh, this is not the kind of place I can actully use Ninjutsu on..." I started analysing the place before analysing the robot while dodging. "Genjutsu may not be effective... whereas Taijutsu equals to a defeat, as its made of metal... So..." I thought to myself before shouting, "Could u make it windy?" Afterwhich the wind started blowing harshly, exactly as I needed. I did a couple of handsigns before forcing a gust of wind to carry out the robot. (I am not good in typing down these kind of things, bear with me, I'll learn.) I smiled before getting out a scroll, after cutting my thumb and making a bloodline/kinda contract. A Holdable cannon appeared out. I started shooting, though all missing and then cannon vanishing. As the robot went close to me, my hands pulled out, all the cannon ball on the ground got pulled and hit the robot.

-After starter test-

The room changed back to its original state. "You were AWESOME" Naruto shouted in excitement. "Seems like you passed" Shizune congratulated me and told me that she knew I was analysing the situation, and that a perfect weather position was important. Tsunade however thought diffrently "Hey girl, I might respect you though, I like u, how about a duel?" She said.

I accepted her challenge, and soon the room changed to a bar. "Why wasn't this surprising?" I thought as she charged towards me, I gave a dodge. "Genjutsu will work, however Taijutsu will not" I analysed quietly. There wasn't any wind of any sort though which was a disadvantage. As I summoned a Gorilla monster, she plummpeled it in less than a second. "Ughh, she's such a pain" I mumbled before uses the wind I currently have to force the glasses in the bar to smashed at Tsunade, which didn't affect her at all. I did a couple of handsigns and a giant shark tried to eat Tsunade, which it missed. Long story short, used all chakra, get plummeled to the floor by Tsunade and get sent home. Being escorted by Naruto and Kiba.

Ty for reading rmb read my next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - FlashBacks -

**Typing this out for the 4th time now... dang you laptop. This is based on what I remember. Back to the story.**

- Diary Entry -

School's tomorrow... and I'm done packing everything I need, cleaned the house, ate breakfast... What should I do? Maybe I should call Naruto or Kiba to see if they want to hangout. But will that make me sound like I'm a emo girl and I'm desperate? Maybe I should go out for lunch... myself.

- After Diary Entry -

"Ugh, what to do?" I thought to myself as I walk down the streets, "Wait... is that Kiba? Talking to a girl..." "HEY VALERIE!" Naruto shouted as he approached. "God dammit..." I whispered before turning to the back, seeing Naruto running up to me. "Wanna go to Ichiraku Ramen?" He questioned. The words Ramen echoed in my head and, time for FLASHBACK

- Flashback -

Why is life so hard? Is getting a dinner that difficult? My clothes got all wet... but if your me, your probably used to it. My books were also wet, but I couldn't care less since I could buy them again. "Haha, NERDY GIRL, DON'T ever come to my Father's ramen shop ever again, we don't welcome you, UGLY" Bully 1 shouted at me like his a crazy dog. Instead of comfort and getting help, I heard others mumbled, "Its that nerd...", "Wow, the rumors are true.. She's disgusting", "Don't go near her Billy, you might get her stupidity. I'll disown you if you ever talk to her" I started crying, why was I getting bullied? I know that my mother had did it with the Clan Leader, which was Married... but I couldn't change that. "GET UP UGLY, WE NEED YOU TO DO OUR HOMEWORK" My step-sisters shouted. I didn't know what to do, I stood up, and run away, wishing life could hurry end, wishing that someone could cut me up and stab my heart, but I had darker thoughts even though I was only like 3 to 5. I ran to the forest, and got lost, but since probably no one cares, and that my mother had died since I was born, I never said the words Mother or Happy Mother's day. My step-mother despise me, my father... couldn't care less. I felt dizzy, like someone was shaking me, and I woke up.

- Current time -

"Is she okay?" Kiba questioned, shaking me. "Wha... ? Who... Where am I?" I asked stupidly, waking up from my daze. "Now that your awaken, lets go for some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "You guys go" I said, before running away, I did not want to read, eat and not even touch ramen. I ran to the forest, and again flashback.

- Flashback -

"I'm lost... but no one will care" I shouted tearfully. I hate life, I despise it. I don't know if like a bug or something crawled, I smashed the ground in anger, leaving a huge hole, like the size of a bear (I at that time was a kid, didn't have much power okay?). "Okay... Big hole... Weird..." I started freaking out and run away. "Hmm... That girl... Has some strange powers" Some dude with a mask mumbled.

- Current Time -

I snapped out of wonderland, and thought to myself "Why are these flashback running through my head... Strange" I kept running deeper down the woods as I had nothing else to do. "Dang it, where's Valerie.." I heard a familiar voice as I was sitting on a branch. "Crap it's Kiba... If he uses his nose I'll be found out..." I quickly use a Jutsu which turns me invisible, and not long I saw Kiba and Naruto, shouting out my name. "I found her scent... over THERE" Kiba shouted as he points to the branch I was sitting on. "Crap..." I repeatedky thought to myself. "Not gonna show up, then.. FANG OVER FANG" He said as he kind of form a tornado, smashing the branch I was sitting on. "Dammit you guys, how about we fight? If you win, I'll eat Ramen with u" I shout out (There won't be much fights throughout the story)

Invisibilty jutsu wore off, "Dammit, even with Invisibilty they know my scent... Half Creep Half Cool." I said to no one in particular. "Massive RASENGAN" He shouted, charging at me. "Ugh, FLORAL SCENT (Most of my jutsu's arn't real, some might be though) I disappear ans a tornado of flowers hits Naruto, "Curses, I lost her scent..." Kiba ranted. "Bashōsen COIL OF FIRE" I shouted before grabbing out a Baoshōsen, Fanning it is a kind-of wave of fire came out from the wind. "Phew, Too much chakra's gone" And I fell to the ground.


	4. Chap 4 -First Day- Part A

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for the views, though its not like 50+ or so I appriciate it. I'll try to make this story entertaining and hope for it to last about forever until the day I quit writing Fanfictions. Anyways, enjoy.**

I opened my eyes to see the sun setting, as it got darker. "Oh she's awake, great, now lets go eat ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, "Wait, I thought I won..." I questioned which Kiba replied "Nahh, while you were fanning we were sitting on a tree. Then we saw you faint" I got annoyed, or just what I think is annoyed. "I wasted that chakra for nothing... Thanks alot stupidity..." I thought to myself, mentally kicking me leg. "Hey... I'm seriously tired so just let me go home... Maybe tomorrow or something." I told them before running away. As soon as I reached home, I locked shut my door, close the curtains. (God it's hard that whenever I think I typed something out already I got to check) I too. A quick refreshing bath before heading for bed, today was exhausting... even though I fainted for like hours.

- The following day -

Alarm waked me up early, cause you know I'll wake up late, we all do. After a morning shower and splashing my face with water (To wake myself up), brushing my teeth, changing clothes and getting my bag, I headed out. "I'll just buy something on the way to school" I told myself as I walked on the quiet/deserted street. I finally found a shop that sold breakfast, entering the shop, it was neatly arranged, clean, filled with delicious food. "Bye Mom, going to school" A Teen my age told the shop owner. "He looks familiar..." I mumbled as I look at him strangely, "Hey you, never seen a handsome hunk before?" He shouted, forcing me to wake up from my daze. "Handsome? Please, I saw people way better than you. Don't think your so perfect" I told him straight to the face. "Hmm, for a nerd you did change" He replied with a smirk. "Wait... are you, Kandako?" I questioned, again, flashback.

- Flashback -

Among all the people I hate, Kandako was Number 1, he always laughed at me, insult me, every horrible thing he would experiment with me. He somehow, always finds a way to change his class schedule to the same as mine, so he pissed me off everyday for my life until he moved off to Konoha. But before moving, he told me "Hey nerd, I'll meet you some day but when that day comes, I'll make your life horrible" He said before pushing me into a puddle of dirty water.

- Current time -

"Hey NERD, since when did you look pretty?" He asked while I still was in a daze, after snapping out I said "The day I moved here, the day where I'll prove that I'm better than you", "Girl please, do you wanna fight?" He said, with a smirk that says, "Please, I'm way better than you" "Sure, I won't ever run away again, if you wanna fight, than lets do it." I replied. "Sure, meet me in the center of the forest, we'll duel there." He said before running to school. I quickly bought a sprinkled donut before rushing to the school.

- At school -

"Locker 323... Found it" I whispered to myself, finding my locker. "Hey Valerie, where did you run yesterday" Kiba asked as he ran towards me. "Eh, home?" I replied before putting my bag filled with books. "Hey Ugly, didn't know your locker was next to mine" Kandako said, walking towards me. "Didn't know that either..." I replied, wishing that I died, get crushed by a fat kid. "Who you calling Ugly, Kandako? You Son of a Fucking Bitch," Kiba told Kandako, rescuing me, "If your so pro, why don't we fight after school?" Kiba continued. "Fine, I'm already fighting Valerie at the center of the forest, you and that Tailed Beast can join..." Kandako said before heading to the toilet. "If he ever troubles you, tell me or Naruto, I'm going to text him about this, see you later"

"First class is Ninjutsu class, teacher is Kak... Kakashi Sensei... Class room 12. Here we are" I thought to myself, entering a door which says Class 12. "Welcome there Miss Valerie, could you sit next to... Kandako at the first row." Kakashi Sensei said to me, "Crap, Kandako... Life is fucking hard"

Ty for reading, remember to read part b.


End file.
